


Seasons Greetings

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [46]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mao Mao's childhood home is really big, Mao Mao's mom is a sweetheart, Shin Mao sucks, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat look for Mao Mao’s parents in this HUGE place
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Seasons Greetings

“Where should we look first?” Badgerclops asks. “The library should be a good start.” Mao Mao says as we set off down the boring hallways. “Y’all have a library in this place?” Badgerclops asks. “Yep. This is our one stop shop for all things hero related.” Mao Mao nods. “Do you guys have an indoor pool?” I ask. “Yes. But it’s supposed to be used for  _ “underwater combat training”  _ or other related things.” Mao Mao explains. “Like swimming practice?” I ask. “...Well, I guess that IS technically training…” Mao Mao mumbles to himself. “Why does your family need so much space?” Badgerclops asks Mao Mao. 

“Well, originally I thought it was because my dad was so big, but I’ve come to realize that…” Mao Mao trails off. “He’s a shriveled up old man who’s embarrassed about his height so he uses a huge metal suit to hide his lack of height while he gloats about how tall he is and puts others down based on their height?” Badgerclops finishes for Mao Mao. “Yeah. That.” Mao Mao nods. “...What a weirdo.” I point out. Badgerclops snorts while Mao Mao sighs. “While, it might be true that dad made some renovations to this place...this place has been in my family for generations.” Mao Mao points out. “So it’s just a Mao thing to be extra?” Badgerclops asks. 

“...Maybe a little.” Mao Mao admits as he pushes open a door. I peek inside the room. IT’S HUGE! “WOW! There are so many books!” I exclaim. “Yeah, only a LITTLE extra, right?” Badgerclops says with sarcasm in his voice. “Hmm. I don’t see anybody in here. Let’s try somewhere else.” Mao Mao says as he closes the library door. “This is gonna take all day if we keep checking room after room.” Badgerclops points out. “True...Hmm. You know what, lets break for lunch. I’m sure Adorabat’s getting hungry anyway.” Mao Mao offers. My tummy lets out a growl. “How’d you know?” I ask. 

“It’s been awhile since you ate breakfast, Adorabat.” Mao Mao points out. “Man, I hope the meal portions are as big as everything else in this place.” Badgerclops sighs as he licks his lips. “Prepare to be disappointed.” Mao Mao says as he begins to lead the way to the kitchen. “Don’t tell me they are SMALLER than usual!” Badgerclops cries. “What? No. They are normal.” Mao Mao assures. I look around at all the empty walls. Do people even LIVE here? It’s so empty! And besides, it’s Solifest, right? Where are all the lights and junk? 

“Mao Mao, what did you do for fun when you were a kid?” I ask. “Hm? Well, I would play with Geraldine, for starters. Ride my aero-bike. Play some video games. Train to be a hero. Why?” Mao Mao lists off. “I dunno, it just seems really boring around here.” I point out. “Yeah, I guess this place is a little bit...empty.” Mao Mao agrees. “Did your sisters play with you?” I ask. “...Well, they were always busy training. Not to mention that they were all a lot older than me.” Mao Mao explains. “But you guys are a lot older than me, and you still play with me!” I argue. 

“Well...um…” Mao Mao struggles. “We aren’t that old!” Badgerclops defends. “I’m five and you guys are like...forty or something.” I point out. “WE ARE NOT FORTY! I-I’m cool! I’m young and h-hip! Right, Mao Mao?!” Badgerclops exclaims. “...Do I come across as old?” Mao Mao mumbles to himself. “How old are you guys?” I ask. “It’s rude to ask a lady their age, Adorabat.” Badgerclops deadpans. “Good thing you aren't a lady then.” I point out. “Heh, you’re right. I’m like, twenty five.” Badgerclops tells. “You’re twenty five?” Mao Mao asks. “Yeah, dude. Why do you sound surprised?” Badgerclops asks. “N-Nothing! I’m not surprised! Who’s surprised?! I’m not!” Mao Mao says as he averts his eyes from Badgerclops. 

“Hmmm. How old are you, Mao Mao?” Badgerclops asks. “...I’m twenty three.” Mao Mao mumbles. “Huh, I didn’t realize that you’re younger than me.” Badgerclops hums. “NOT BY THAT MUCH!” Mao Mao exclaims loudly. “...Dude, are you sensitive about me being older than you?” Badgerclops asks. “N-No!” Mao Mao denies. “Sure…” Badgerclops shrugs. “I thought Mao Mao was at least thirty?” I add. “Okay, Adorabat. We should let this conversation go before Mao Mao has an outburst.” Badgerclops warns as he gestures to Mao Mao who’s going kinda red. 

“Okay...but where’s the kitchen?” I ask, changing the topic. “It’s not much farther.” Mao Mao answers. “Like, next three doors longer or- huh?” Badgerclops starts. Badgerclops then sniffs the air. “Somebody’s making cookies.” Badgerclops says as he starts to wonder forwards. “Cookies? Must be mom.” Mao Mao says as we both follow after Badgerclops. Badgerclops takes a turn to the right. “Huh, his nose is really good. He’s going in the right direction.” Mao Mao points out. We follow Badgerclops down several more hallways before he stops near an open entrance. 

“The cookies are here.” Badgerclops states. “Huh. Who needs a dog when we have Badgerclops.” Mao Mao points out. A small blush blooms on Badgerclops’ face. I peak into the kitchen...and living room? The room is divided into two parts, a kitchen area and a living space with a TV, with a table separating the two. “Can you please change out of your cyber suit thing please, Shin.” A lady asks as she comes into view.

Whoa, this lady definitely works out. She’s a black cat like Mao Mao, so that must be his mom. She’s very pretty and cool! Even in that dorky holiday sweater she’s wearing. “Meh, the kids won’t be here for at least another hour and besides, I need this so I can operate my armor.” Shin Mao waves off as he watches whatever is on TV. “I don’t get why you insist on wearing that gaudy thing, Shin. I wonder if our kids even know you are the size of a bean.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she checks something in the oven. 

“All the more reason for me to wear my heroic armor! We don’t want them to be traumatized.” Shin says as he keeps watching TV. Mao Mao’s mom rolls her eyes at her husband. “Could you at least help me make the rest of the cookies?” Mao Mao’s mom asks. “Sorry! Can’t hear you!” Shin says as he turns the volume on the TV. WOW! RUDE! That’s totally unheroic. Poor Mao Mao’s mom...Oh! I can help her bake! I charge into the room and move towards Mao Mao’s mom. 

“I can help you bake!” I offer. Mao Mao’s mom looks down at me. “Oh my goodness! Who are you, sweet heart?” Mao Mao’s mom asks as she gets down to my level. “I’m Adorabat!” I introduce. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Adorabat.” Mao Mao’s mom giggles as she takes my wing and shakes it. “Did you come here with my son Mao Mao?” Mao Mao’s mom asks. I nod my head. “Yep!” I answer. “Adorabat? Where did you-oh! Hey, mom.” Mao Mao greets as he enters the room with Badgerclops following in behind him. “There’s my baby boy!” Mao Mao’s mom greets as she gives him a big old hug that lifts him into the air. “It’s nice to see you too, mom. You look great!” Mao Mao says. “Aw, thanks sweetie!” Mao Mao’s mom giggles as she puts him down. 

Mao Mao’s mom then turns to Badgerclops. “And who’s this fella here?” Mao Mao’s mom asks. “I-I’m Badgerclops, it’s nice to meet you, Missus Mao.” Badgerclops greets with a little wave. “Oh please, call me mom, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao’s mom insists. Badgerclops’ lips wiggle. “Okay.” Badgerclops chokes out. “Now give me a hug! It’s nice to know that my baby boy has friends.” Mao Mao’s mom says as she holds her arms out. Badgerclops gives Mao Mao’s mom a hug, which doesn’t involve anybody being picked up this time, probably because Badgerclops is a little bit taller then Mao Mao’s mom. 

“Hey, Shin! You were wrong about the kids showing up later!” Mao Mao’s mom calls over to her husband. Shin jumps off the couch. “Oh no no no no! I can’t let the girls see me without my-!” Shin panics as he races around the room. “Um, dad. I already know?” Mao Mao point out with a little wave. Shin stops dead in his tracks. “Oh. It’s just you.” Shin says as he sighs a breath of relief. “You could be a bit more happy to see your son, Shin.” Mao Mao’s mom points out. “Well, I’m off to put my armor on.” Shin waves as he leaves the room, ignoring what his wife just said. “I swear that man needs to pull his head out of his own-” Mao Mao’s mom grumbles before she shakes her head. 

“Anyways, baking. Adorabat, would you help me with the cookies?” Mao Mao’s mom asks. I nod my head and fly onto the counter top, ready to help.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Mao Mao’s mom: I would love it if somebody helped me with making dinner and cookies  
> Adorabat: I’ll help :)  
> Mao Mao’s mom: WHO’S BABY IS THIS????


End file.
